memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Zefram Cochrane (mirror)
|Gender=Male |Homeworld= |Birthplace= |Affiliation=Terran Empire |Occupation=Scientist |Serial number= |Rank=Doctor }} In the mirror universe, Zefram Cochrane was a male scientist who lived during the 21st century. He was the designer of the ''Phoenix'', the first Terran vessel to travel at warp speed. Biography During the later half of the 21st century, Cochrane worked on the development of the new warp drive in a hidden base off the coast of Hawaii. With his revolutionary engine, Cochrane planned to colonize the Solar system, and then return to master . However, he was discovered by Colonel and , the two leaders of the reborn Terran Empire, before he could finish his experiments. Left with no other choice, Cochrane offered up his research in return for his life. With the backing of the Terran Empire, Cochrane's ship, the Phoenix, broke the light speed barrier on April 5, 2063. (Decipher module: Through a Glass, Darkly) On that day, the survey ship was passing through the Sol System when it discovered a Terran warp signature. Following procedure, its captain had the T'Plana-Hath proceed to to investigate the warp signature, and landed at the settlement in Bozeman, Montana from where the Phoenix had been launched. Solkar was the first to exit the T'Plana-Hath and meet Cochrane. After Solkar gave the traditional Vulcan salute, Cochrane pulled out a shotgun and killed him. He then rallied the rest of the townspeople to board the vessel, appropriate any item of value and kill the rest of the crew. This action resulted in the early expansion of the Terran Empire, allowing Terrans to drastically increase their technological capability and begin a campaign of warfare and conquest. ( ) ''Mirror Universe Trilogy'' In another permutation of the mirror universe, Cochrane was directly responsible for the founding of the Terran Empire. He chose to warn the Vulcans about the threat, leading to Earth and Vulcan forming a military alliance which eventually evolves into the Empire. (ST novels: Spectre, Dark Victory) ''Dark Mirror'' In another permutation of the mirror universe in which the Terran Empire survived well into the 24th century, Cochrane's invention of warp drive was responsible for the Empire's first serious expansion. (TNG novel: Dark Mirror) Legacy By 2155, Cochrane's shotgun was in possession of Imperial Starfleet officer Maximilian Forrest, captain of the . That year, it fell into the hands of Commander , who had executed a mutiny on board the Enterprise, taking command for himself. ( ) :The short story ''Nobunaga stated that 's predecessor as the monarch of the Terran Empire was loyal to "the forces of Cochrane". While it was never specifically stated, it is possible that Cochrane was being referred to as the originator of the Empire's access to technological power, or alternately that the name was passed on to one of Zefram Cochrane's descendants who was part of the power base Sato intended to overthrow.'' Cochrane's accomplishments continued to be well-known even almost 80 years after the fall of the Terran Empire. In 2371, described as a genius, comparing him to Cochrane and . (TNG - Mirror Universe novella: The Worst of Both Worlds) Trivia *A stunt double was used to portray the mirror Cochrane when he fires his weapon and kills Solkar; when the humans storm the Vulcan ship, Cochrane has his fist raised in triumph, which also serves to obscure the double's face and hide the fact that it isn't James Cromwell playing the role. Category:Mirror universe Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Doctors